


The Watch

by applesandpears



Category: Alex Rider - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title</b>: (The) Watch<br/><b>Rating</b>: K+<br/><b>Word Count</b>: 100<br/><b>Summary</b>: ...and in the most ordinary places.<br/>(For <b>alexrider100</b> 's prompt 'watch'.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Watch

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : (The) Watch  
>  **Rating** : K+  
>  **Word Count** : 100  
>  **Summary** : ...and in the most ordinary places.  
> (For **alexrider100** 's prompt 'watch'.)

**Title** : (The) Watch  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Word Count** : 100  
 **Summary** : ...and in the most ordinary places.  
(For **alexrider100** 's prompt 'watch'.)

Watch:

Hardly anyone cast a glance at the pedestrian waiting impatiently under sheltering beneath the flimsy structure. His attire was certainly nothing special; he wore the same coloured jeans as the brown haired man beside him and his jumper was the style as another male in peripheral vision. The glances directed at the wristwatch, were perceived – by those who noticed – as frustration at the predictably delayed service. The seconds ticked by, like a bomb's countdown, and as the bus finally drew up a brief look to satisfaction crossed the man's face; his job was complete, and a paycheque on the way.


End file.
